


Take This Fool's Hand

by SlothSpaghetti



Series: It's A Match! [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lots of Tom and Jerry refrences, Online Dating, Phone Sex, Smut, Texting, Tinder, everyones alive, mention of injury, no y/n, precious babies fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSpaghetti/pseuds/SlothSpaghetti
Summary: You and Bucky have matched on Tinder. Let's see how that goes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: It's A Match! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816093
Kudos: 95





	1. Hottest Hipster in Brooklyn

My first semester of teaching as an adjunct was coming to an end, and I still didn’t have friends. I had work colleagues, but that was it. They weren’t people I wanted to hang out with outside campus. Not that I really had the money to hang out, but I needed companionship of literally any kind. It was also three weeks to Christmas, making pickings even slimmer as all the eligible adults would be heading home for the holidays. At this point, I was desperate enough to download fucking tinder to find friends. 

That’s how I found Bucky. He was a couple of years older than me and a snack. No, he was more than a snack, he was the whole fucking meal. And this bitch, was starved. He seemed fun in a sarcastic kind of way. He was new in town just like I was, a bonus in my opinion. He had a total hipster vibe with the long hair, interest in 40’s music, and disdain for tinder. What set him apart from the others was his last photo. The blurry, black and white group photo. He was clearly into historical reenactment or maybe someone just thought he looked like a historical figure. I didn’t know, but it didn’t matter. If he had an interest in history, I figured we could at least hold some kind of conversation. 

I nearly died when I got the notification that we had matched. My students did NOT appreciate my squeal in the middle of their final. I had to turn my phone so I could focus on looking out for cheating and not distracting them with my giddiness. One 90 minute final later, they were all done and I was skipping back to my shared office space with another adjunct.

“You seem extra hype today. What’s up?”

“The hottest hipster in all of Brooklyn has matched with me. I’m gonna die if we can’t be friends.” I danced in front of my desk. 

“Pics or it didn’t happen.”

“Hold on, I turned my phone for the final.” I fumbled for the phone in my bag. When it finally flashed alive again, I pulled up his profile.

“LOOKATTHISFACE,” I squealed again.

“Eh, he’s alright. Deffo not my type. His friend is kinda cute though.” 

“To each their own I guess.” I sighed and sat in the hard chair behind my desk.

I wanted to message him. Do I play it cool and wait or do I say screw social hangups and message him? He answered that question for me.

Bucky- I like your flower crown.

You- Thanks! It was for a performance art piece I did for a friend. 🌺

You- What’s a government can-opener doing in Brooklyn? 🤔

Bucky- Had to move out of my house share situation, so thought why not move back home. Why are you in Brooklyn?

You- I got an adjunct position at Tisch this year, so moved here in July. Still don’t really know my way around. 😅

Bucky- Where are you from?

Bucky- Also I don’t think Brooklyn has changed that much since I was last here so I could always show you around.

You- Middle of Nowhere, Texas 🌵🌵🌵

You- So when would you be free to be my tour guide? 😉

I didn’t get a response to that for three days. Every other time I checked my phone I was hoping I’d have a notification, but I had nothing. All I could think was that I’d played it a bit to fast. Maybe he thought my request for a tour guide was rude? Maybe he didn’t pick up on the joke? But my winky emoji should have been clear…

I paced the confines of my tiny studio apartment. The neighbors below me were playing horrible loud rap music and my downstairs neighbors’ baby was screaming again. I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown and it was barely noon. Then my phone went off. 

Bucky- This is Sam, I’m dragging Buck to a Christmas fair with my gf. Join us?

You- Uh sure I guess if Bucky wants me there. Don’t wanna be weird…

Bucky- He wants to hang out, trust me. 👍🏿

Bucky- Meet us here at 2 

[Location Attachment]

Shit. It was already 12. I hadn’t showered since my last final two days and it was going to take me at least 30 minutes to walk there. Let’s not even talk about outfits. What’s appropriate for this kind of gathering? I wasn’t even sure if it was a date. 

I plugged in my phone into charge, connected it to my Bluetooth speaker, and played my ‘your gonna crush it gurl’ playlist. Showering was easy enough, I didn’t shave because one I’m a bit lazy and two, it’s snowing. I wasn’t getting my legs out in that kind of weather. 

The outfit part of getting ready really slowed me down. Sure I had plenty of cute spring and summer clothes, but all my winter gear was work-appropriate only since I had only just bought them for work. I was going to have to do some mix and match here. I pulled on thick black stockings. They were always a good base. I dug through my overfilled closet. Deep in the back was a wool plaid schoolgirl skirt. I had bought it to wear for my Britney Spears Halloween costume four years ago. It was dark green with a thin yellow and black plaid.  _ I can style this out, right? _ I paired it with a thick mustard sweater I had worn may be too much this fall. Hey, it was comfy alright? One french tuck and extra socks later, I slipped on my thick boots, jean jacket, and beanie hat. 

“Fuck me Tan France, I look like a hipster,” I groaned into the mirror next to my door. I checked my time, 1:28 pm. “Fuuuccccckkkkkkkkkk.”

I tossed my small purse across my shoulder, grabbed my gloves and keys, and ran out the door. It would be a bad first impression if I was late, even if this was a weird get together. 

  
  


+++++++++++++++++++++++++

They were waiting off to the side of a giant sparkling tinsel arch. I saw Sam first because he was wearing a Santa hat. Standing next to him was a woman with vibrant auburn hair. I assumed the scowling man standing next to them was Bucky.  _ Oh god, he was not happy about seeing me. He must have been ghosting me. _

I was so wrapped up in my freakout, I didn’t notice the patch of ice about 5 feet from them on the sidewalk. One second I was preparing to wave at them, the next I was lying flat on my back. I knew I should get up, sidewalks were disgusting, but I couldn’t move. Embarrassment glued me to my spot.  _ What a fucking great impression to make… _

“You okay?” Bucky’s face hovered over mine. 

“Uh, yeah, just trying to regain any semblance of dignity.” I tried to laugh when he moved to help me stand up. 

Once back on my feet, I dusted off my butt and blushed hard when I saw his friends were staring at us. 

“I’m Sam and this is Natasha,” they introduced themselves and I did the same.

“Well after an entrance like that, I would not say no to some social lubrication.” I rubbed the back of my head.

“Come one, I know where the mulled wine is,” Natasha wrapped her arm through mine and dragged me into the fair. She very easily filled the conversation, asking about what I did, where I was from, what I thought of Brooklyn, how I was finding not being home for the holidays yet.

Steaming hot paper cup in hand, I inhaled the yummy spiced wine and smiled. She saddled up to a free picnic bench. Boys on one side, girls on the other. It felt a bit weird to sit that way, but whatever. 

Bucky seemed to be in a slightly better mood now. He wasn’t scowling at least, but he did look tired. His hair was pulled back into a bun and he had dark circles under his stormy eyes.

_ Shit, focus on something else. He’ll think it’s weird if you just stare so much at his eyes. _

I liked his navy jacket, it had a great vintage military vibe. 

“Your jacket is really cool Bucky. I really like the 40’s vibe it has.” I sipped my wine. I needed more lubrication. 

“Uh, thanks.” He blushed a bit, but that was probably from the wine. 

“So you like the 40’s?” Sam leaned in. 

“Oh, I just really like history. I’ve got a degree in animation, but history really gets me going.”

“Hmm,” was all he said while nudging Bucky.

“What are some of your favorite animated things then?” Natasha asked. She was so good at conversation. I was so happy she was here. 

“Oh, well I guess in the sense of modern ear animations, you have to mention Moana. The attention to detail and crispness of that movie is amazing. But my all-time favorite is the Hanna-Barbera era of Tom and Jerry. The time and effort it takes to draw and paint each animation cel to show a dynamic duo like a cat and mouse just really makes me happy.”

“Which is your favorite?” Bucky asked, suddenly interested. 

“Oh, it has to The Cat Concerto. It’s the best. The expressions on Tom’s face during the short are amazing. Do you have a favorite?” I smiled at him

“Dog trouble. It was fun to see them team-up. I have a punk friend I used to have to rescue from characters like Spike.” He smiled a bit wistfully at that comment.

“Yeah?” I laughed. 

“Oh yeah, he was always trying to fight guys way bigger than him.”

“Well, I hope he’s stopped taking stupid risks,” I smirked. 

“Oh no, if anything he’s gotten more stupid,” Sam laughed and Natasha nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah, now it takes a whole team to rescue him,” Natasha winked.  _ What the heck does that mean? _

“Well, I guess he is lucky to have friends like y’all. People eventually grow outta that phase. I used to be that hellion friend back home.” 

We sipped our wine for a while longer, then meandered around the fair. There were stalls selling homemade gifts and crafts, some selling just some absolute junk, and others selling vintage knick-knacks. At one particular stall, they were selling antique Christmas cards. Bucky and I both stopped at this one, while Natasha and Sam moved on to a handmade soap stall. 

“Ooo, this one looks nice,” I stared at faded bell design

“One for $3 or 5 for $10,” The seller looked at us from his seat. 

“I remember getting this one once. My ma hung it up for the rest of the year,” Bucky laughed a bit and showed me. It was a cat building a snowman. 

“That’s so cute. She has good taste.” I smiled at him. 

“Yeah, she did.”

_ Fuck, I’ve made it awkward. His mom’s not around anymore and I don’t know how to respond to that. _

“You should get this one too,” He hands the card to me. 

“Well then we need to find three more to get the deal,” I smiled at him again. 

After some rummaging and poking fun at the more awful design, we find the three extras we need to get the deal. I’ve got my crumpled bill in hand when Bucky pulled out his phone and tapped it on the square device connected to the vendor’s phone. 

“Can’t let a fine dame like you pay for thin’s on a date.” He grinned and I swear I could have lived in the dimples on his cheeks.

“So this is a date huh?” I teased. 

“I may be outta practice, but I was kinda hopin’ so,” he looked at me as we wandered further along fair.

“Well, that’s good. I was worried I was ruining it. I’m not the best at this sort of thing and then when you didn’t message for three days I was like,” I made intense bug eyes at him.

“Oh, yeah sorry, I had to work out of town and had horrible cell reception. I was worried you wouldn’t want to hang out, but Sam bein’ the idiot he is, stole my phone and messaged you.” Bucky shoved his gloved hands deep into his pockets.

“He’s a smart idiot. I was really excited to come out.” I grinned at him and punched his left shoulder. 

“Fuck, that coat lined with lead?” I laughed and shook out my knuckles.

That seemed to make Bucky extremely uncomfortable. He went beet red and couldn’t look at me.

“Shit, sorry, that sounded so awful. I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable. Sometimes I say things without thinking. Like earlier when one of the first words I said to your friends was lubrication. Not fucking awkward at all,” I rambled. More like vomited a la Mean Girls. 

“Lubrication isn’t that bad,” He gave me some side-eyed glance then burst out laughing. 

“Don’t forget I also fucking fell flat out on my butt as our introduction,” I added.

“It is definitely one way to make an entrance.” He smiled again. Uncomfortable situation successfully avoided by my own awkwardness? CHECK.

“Would you be interested in getting an early dinner with me? I know we aren’t senior citizens, but we could always try and get the special anyway.” I laughed.

“Yeah, that sounds great. I’m starvin’ doll.” He held out his arm.

We went to a small diner near the fair. It was cozy and had loads of photos and sports junk on the walls. I ordered a bacon cheeseburger and cheesy fries. Not the easiest to eat first date food, but like hell was I gonna order a salad. I was also starving. Bucky ordered a club sandwich. 

“I feel like the third slice of bread is just ridiculous. There is always an even number of slices of bread in a bag,” I shoved cheese covered fries into my mouth.

“Yeah, but my body craves the extra carbs. A regular sandwich just isn’t enough,” he smirked. 

“Yeah, but you could have gotten two sandwiches,” I reasoned. 

“Now that is just excessive,” he laughed.

“No, what is excessive, is that I’m gonna get a milkshake right now because I’ve just seen they do peanut butter ones.” I grinned and tried to get the attention of the waitress.

“How’s your food honey?”

“Oh it's fabulous, I was wondering if I could get a peanut butter milkshake please?” I asked.

“Sure thing, do you want one sweetheart?” 

“A strawberry milkshake would be great.”

She jotted down our order and walked over to the counter.

“You’re a bad influence. Steve is gonna kill me at the gym tomorrow.” He laughed and clutched his stomach.

“Ah, yeah, I’m not much of a gym person. I do yoga and stretching but like the bare minimum. I’d rather be a bit thicker,” I giggled, “like a good milkshake I guess.”

“I do like a milkshake,” Bucky waggled his eyebrows at me. HE WAGGLED HIS EYEBROWS, PEOPLE!

I blushed hard and ate some more fries. This was a date, sure, but I wasn’t ready for that. Just a complete ovary explosion.

We spent the rest of the date chatting and flirting over our milkshakes. At least, I think I was flirting. Honestly, who can fucking tell? I laughed and smiled more during our date than I had probably since I moved so I called it a success. He paid for the meal, despite me trying to get him to split it with me. When he got the receipt from the waitress, I ripped it from his hand and pulled a pen from my purse. I wrote my number down on it.

“Next time the milkshakes are on me.” I smiled and moved to stand up. 

My legs buckled and I gripped on to the table to keep from falling again. Yeah, that seemed pretty typical. Between the fall earlier and all the time on my feet in the cold, of course, my muscles would give out like that. And things were going so well!

“You okay doll?” Bucky looked concerned. 

“Yeah, sorry, my legs just don’t want to work sometimes. I better head home. Sorry to have to call it an early night.” I pried my hand free from the table, only to exchange it for the top of the booth. 

“Do you don’t seem okay? I can get you a cab or something?” He got up then. 

“I can do this, Bucky. I just need a minute longer.” As the words came out of my mouth, my calves seized up and I knew it was going to be a long night. 

“Fuck, I’m calling the car. You sit right fucking here.” Bucky eased me into the booth and ran outside.

“Why do you ruin everything?” I groaned down at my legs. “You are supposed to be strong.”

I was grumbling and shooting off at myself when Bucky came back in. 

“Cars here,” He said before picking up bridal style. 

I may have freaked out. I may have dug my nails into his neck a bit hard. I may have also internally felt like a fucking Disney princess. Who’s to say?

Bucky carried me out to a sleek black car. A large man in a black suit opened the door for us. He slid in one swift motion and buckled me up. 

“What level of Uber is this Bucky?”

“Stark Level,” The driver frowned in the rearview mirror. “Where to guys?”

I gave him my address and turned to Bucky.

“What is Stark level?” I whispered to him.

“I may have called in a favor,” He returned in the same hushed tone.

“I hope this doesn’t cost too much. I feel like shit that this happened.”

“I - uh - understand what it’s like when your body doesn’t listen to you. Don’t worry about it.”

We sat in silence for the next 15 minutes of the drive to my building. Every time my muscles seized up, I grabbed his hand. He would let me squeeze as much as I needed. The car slowly pulled up and just casually blocked traffic. This driver was nuts. 

I convinced Bucky I could go up on my own, which was a feat. Under any other circumstances, I probably would have invited him up. He was hot and we were having a good time, our make-out session would have been amazing. But my body was screaming for an ice bath. My muscles were on fire. 

I took the elevator up to my floor, used the wall to support me as I dragged my leg to the door. I bit my lip hard to keep my pained moans inside. I picked this apartment for two reasons. One, it was in my budget. Two, it had a bath. Screw the lack of subways stops and the thin wall. 

I turned the tap on all the way cold, plugged the drain, then grunted my way to the kitchen. I pulled out the two emergency bags of ice and dumped them into the bath. Another reason this place was great? The freezer was big enough for those bags.

When I pulled off my boots, I screamed as the muscles in my feet locked. I stripped out my jacket, sweater, and skirt as gingerly as possible. Stockings still on, I lowered myself into the ice bath. I hissed at the horrible chill around my skin, but my muscles stung less. 

My phone started going off. It was probably my mom calling. She had 6th sense when I had a flare-up.

“Mom, I’m fine.” I hissed into the phone, tears falling down my cheeks

“Uh, so I guess you made it inside, doll?” Bucky huffed into the phone.

“Shit, sorry Bucky. My mom is like a fucking psychic when I get like this. Sorry. Yeah, I’m sittin’ in an ice bath now. I should be fine in a while.” I sniffed.

“Pics or didn’t happen,” he teased. 

I had stockings on, so what was the harm? I snapped a picture of my black legs around the ice water and sent it off to this number Bucky called me from. 

“You are fucking nuts, doll,” He laughed. 

“It’s one of the only things that help,” I sighed and tested my toe flexibility. No more cramping.

“What are you gonna do for the rest of the night?” He asked.

“I’ll probably just watch Bob’s Burgers and pass out under my electric blanket. I know it's very exciting.” I grunted trying to stretch my ankles. “Do you have any other fun plans?”

There was the sound of other voices on the line.

“No, you fuck off! Sorry, Sam and Nat hope you are doing okay by the way. I just got home as well. Nat wants to hang out again soon. She liked you.” Bucky said.

“She has good taste,” I sniggered. 

“But yeah, I don’t really have any other plans.”

“Do you mind staying on the line with me for a while Bucky?” I grimaced at how silly that sounded. 

“Yeah, doll. That would make my night.”


	2. Christmas Elf

Bucky can’t seem to catch a break. Literally, he hasn’t had a break since your first date. He has been away on mission after mission. The first time you called him after the first night when you spent hours on the phone talking about anything either of you could think of, was about a week later. 

“My mom deffo loves you dude.” Is how you started the call. 

Bucky was shocked. 

“Sorry, no she deffo thinks that your taste in Christmas cards is so amazingly perfect she is disowning me for you. Congrats dude, I hope you enjoy her dry ass turkey.” You laughed into the phone as another woman shouts at you about Santa taking back your presents. 

“Oh, I’m glad she liked the card. Are you home for the holidays? How is Texas?”

“Texas is mild, I never thought I would say I missed the snow, but I am sitting in an ice bath now, so nearly the same thing.” 

“You have another flare-up?”

“On the fupping plane of all places. I had some medicated gel with me, but hot damn did we drive home fast,” you groaned and there was the sound of sloshing ice water.

Bucky looked through the scope of his rifle and watched two hydra agents walk out a building.

“Hold on one-second doll,” he muted the phone and shot both targets.

“Sorry to bother you if you are at work. I just-”

“Don’t worry about it doll. I like the sound of your voice.” Bucky interrupted. 

Through the viewfinder, Bucky watched Steve and Sam wrestle out the target and take them to the quinjet. Just as they rounded the corner, three more hydra agents emerged from the building. Bucky fired three clean shots and killed them. If you heard the firing, you ignored it.

“Yes, I have heard that the slow Texas drawl is my one appealing trait,” you giggled into the phone.

Bucky loved your little giggles and laughs. They came from deep in your belly and sounded so genuine. 

“Well, I think you have a few other appeal traits, but none are coming to mind right now.” He teased.

“Bucky, I have loads of appeal traits. One of them is not kicking your ass for being on the phone during a mission.” Sam shouted into the communicator. 

“Sam, shut up, I’m on the phone. Sorry doll,” Buck spoke to both you and Sam.

“Tell Sam I said hi and that it’s his turn in the scrabble game. Nat and I are waiting.”

“I’ll give him the message later.” Bucky let out an exasperated sigh and made a show muting his communicator earpiece to the waiting Sam and Steve. 

“I’m still on the line, but I need to pack my bag so there will probably be weird sounds.” He explained. 

“Ah, well the weird sounds on my end are just me stretching in the ice bath. I’m not masturbating.” Your laugh turned into a moan. 

Bucky nearly dropped his half-used clip. His mouth went dry and he didn’t know what to say.

“Sorry was that too weird?” You groaned into the line. 

“Uh, uh, no, just glad Sam and Steve have fucked off.” Because now he was sporting a semi. 

“I know my pained groans are erotic but try and keep it your pant,” You teased him. 

“I watched Moana,” Bucky changed the topic, hoping that would distract him for your pornographic mouth. 

“Yeah,” you grunted. “What did you think?”

“The crab was jokes, but the little coconut guys were amazing. I also really liked…” Bucky spent maybe 10 more minutes talking about Moana. He had to fill the sound with something other than your voice.

He grabbed his gun case and ran towards Sam and Steve. They both looked at him as he walked past them, phone to his ear, shouting about how upsetting it was that a grandma died.

“What’s he talking about?” Steve walked into the quinjet and sat in the captain’s chair. 

“He watched Moana the other night and bawled his eyes out.” Sam laughed and sat down next to Steve. 

“I did not bawl my eyes out, Sam. It was a single manly tear!” Bucky shouted.

“It’s fine Bucky, I cry every time I watch it.” You had a softness to your voice. “All right, my dad is shouting at me to help with wrapping things up. I’ll call you later okay?”

“Yeah doll, that’d be nice.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

You called him again on Christmas eve. You had exchanged a few texts. Some that were very flirtatious and leading, others that were just complaining about the holidays.

“Hey, doll,” Bucky smiled at the phone.

“Hi,” you breathed.

“Another ice bath?” He laughed.

“No, I’ve had to tactically retreat from the disgust displays of affection from my coupled family members. 

“Yeah, I’ve been roped into going to a work Christmas party tonight,” Bucky groaned as Tony Stark made an adjustment to his vibranium arm. 

“You okay my dude?”

“You could say I’m having a flare-up,” Bucky watched sparks fly off his arm.

Tony gave him a look but didn’t say anything.

“Aw, that sucks and on Christmas eve as well. You should use it as an excuse to get out of the party.” You sounded understanding, and he didn’t sense any pity.

“He can’t. I’ve already bought his present.” Tony had a smug look on his face.

“Bucky put me on speaker!” You shouted into the phone.

When had you spoken to Stark? Bucky made a face but did what you asked. 

“Hey, kid,” Tony sang.

“Did you buy the thing?” You asked. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, don’t ruin the surprise.”

“As if I would do that, I am a great Christmas elf,” you giggled into the phone. 

“Look, doll, now may actually not be a good time. Stark needs to focus,” Bucky grunted again when Tony hit a live wire.

“Oh shit, sorry Buck-o. I hope your party goes well.”

“Yeah, I hope your family doesn’t drive you too nuts.”

“It’s still early in the day and they’ve only just started drinking.” You laughed and hung up the phone.

Bucky glared at Tony while he continued to work on his arm.

“When did you speak to my girl?” He asked when his arm was closed up again.

“Oh don’t get your bloomers in a twist old man,” Tony smirked.

“What did you tell her about this whole thing?” Buck gestured around at the giant lab they were sat in at Stark Towers.

“Despite the fact that I just called her out of nowhere and explained that I had done an extensive background check on her and that I needed her help with Christmas shopping, she asked only one question. How much was a Stark level uber?” Tony explained. 

Bucky rubbed his face, _what did you know?_

“If it makes you feel better, I called her before your last mission with Steve and Sam.” Tony had a smug look on his face. 

“You’re lucky Stevie loves you, otherwise I’d beat that smug look off your face,” Bucky got up from the exam chair and skulked out of the lab.

He needed to think. What did you know? 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Just after midnight, you called him again. Bucky had just gotten to his room in the tower and was desperate to get some sleep. 

“Merry Christmas,” you sang into the phone. You sounded drunk. 

“Merry Christmas dollface,” Bucky grinned. “Thank you for the gift.”

“Well, technically it is a gift from Tony. I just sent you my gift. Check your phone.” You continued to sing and slur down the line. 

On his screen was a 1-minute video. He played and animation, which depicted you falling on the ice, him showing you the cat Christmas card, then you two sharing milkshakes, and finally ending with you laying in an ice bath, wildly gesturing on the phone. The video ended with a Tom and Jerry style screen displaying the title “Greatest First Date”.

“I know it isn’t a Stark Level uber priced present, but I just wanted to let you know how I felt. That’s probably a bit crazy, it’s been what 3 weeks since we met? But you’re totally amazing and way outta my league and I just feel like I can talk to you about anything.” you sighed into the phone.

“Doll you are the amazing one.” Bucky looked to his left at the framed animation cels. One depicted Jerry being chased by Spike and the other depicted Tom saving Jerry. Both were signed by Hanna and Barbera. 

“I regret not kissing you when you dropped me off by the way. I was in a metric fuck ton of pain, but I wanted to. That driver guy be damned.”

“Oh yeah?” Bucky grinned, “Would it have been just a kiss?”

“I am a high-class lady Bucky, I don’t have sex on the first date. No matter how bad I want it.”

“Such self-control, doll.” Bucky laid down on his bed, “I feel like our phone calls should count as dates. They are long enough.” 

“Mmm, I could possibly agree with that.” He could hear the smile in your voice. “If that’s the case please tell me how our second date would have gone?”

“Well, I think for starters, I’d not invite Sam and Nat.” You laughed at that. “I’d have probably put way too much effort in finding a great place to eat dinner, maybe a fancy Italian place, since all fancy restaurants are Italian right? You’d probably wear some stunning dress that would make me drool. We’d order so much food and just laugh at the waiter when they asked about desserts cause why wouldn’t we get dessert, ya know? And then I’d take you somewhere we could go dancing. If you got tired, I’d just piggyback carry you home.”

“Oh see this is the part where I take over.” You interject, “If you are carryin’ me like that, I would almost certainly be leavin’ hickeys on your neck. Especially if we’d been drinkin’. I really love how strong you are. Really gets my motor goin’,” you laughed. “I would demand you take me all the way to my door this time. I would probably make some horrible joke about my milkshakes bringin’ all the boys to the yard. But then you’d set me down so I could open the door, but I would just kiss you instead. I’d weave my hands into your fuckin’ luscious hair and kiss you until I couldn’t breathe anymore. Then I would finally unlock the door because I wouldn’t share what’d happen next with my nosey neighbors.”

Bucky could hear the sounds of fabric being shifted on your end of the line. He quickly put the phone down next to his head and undid his pants. His cock was half hard already and would do anything to keep you talking. 

“Is that so doll?” He breathed out.

“Yeah, I would probably get a bit shy and fumble-y, but I would get my hands under your shirt. I’d need to feel you. I want to feel all of you Bucky. Your skin on mine, all hot and sweaty.” Your breath hitched a bit, “I’d kiss and lick my way down your torso all the while undoin’ your pants. Fuck I’d hope you would be hard.”

“I am definitely hard, doll.” Buck groaned, a hand fisted around his cock. 

“Good, cause I’m so fucking wet right now and all I can think about is how good your cock would feel in my mouth. How I’d tease you and lick a strip on the underside from your balls to the tip before I’d start to suck.”

“Fuck, yes baby, keep talkin’.” Bucky groaned.

“Tell me when you are close,” Your voice was breathy like you were getting close. “I bet you’d have your hands in my hair then, encouraging me to take you all in. And I’d do my best. I’d relax my throat and just let you face fuck me. My jaw would be aching, but I wouldn’t care. I’d touch myself then. I’d rub hard circles around my clit until -fuck I’m close Bucky.”

“Me too baby girl, so close.” Bucky’s hand was rapidly moving up and down his shaft. The tip of his cock leaking precome. He wasn’t going to cum until he did in your fantasy. 

“But I’d touch myself while you’d pull my hair and take you deeper. I’d moan at the sensation. I’m really a moaner in bed. When I’d be close I’d massage your balls and feel them tighten up as you’d cum down my throat,” You gasped into the phone. “I’d suck every last drop out of you Bucky and I’d be coming all over my hands because of it.” 

You began to speak faster the closer you got to your own release and Bucky stroked himself harder and faster to match your needy tone. The thought of you coming because he had finished in your mouth sent him over the edge and moaned your name as hot spurts of cum landed across his hand and pelvis. Both of you laid there for a while, catching your breath. 

“Please tell you finished,” Bucky whispered. 

“Yep, right when I said you’d cum down my throat. I’m trying to stay awake now, cause aftercare is important even when it’s phone sex, but I’m struggling.” You laughed. 

“Don’t worry about it baby girl, get some rest and I’ll call you tomorrow.” Bucky smiled up at the ceiling. He was pretty sure he was in love. 


	3. This Is A Gym

Fucking finally I was back from Texas. It was a new year! A year that I intended to spend with Bucky. We’d been actively having phone sex for two weeks and sending equal amounts of innocent and dirty messages. But I was finally back, so it was time to enact all our dirty fantasy. But first, we needed to have a talk. I had fallen fast and hard in the month we’d been… dating? Or were we just talking? I wasn’t sure. The lines blurred and I needed to get things off my chest. 

I stood out on the sidewalk in front of my building, waiting for my Stark Level uber. Bucky had asked me to go to the gym with him. Said gym was apparently at the Avengers’ Tower, which meant getting Happy (yes I finally learned his name) to drive me to bypass the security. I had a vague idea of what was going on. I’d had this vague whisper of an idea of what Bucky actually did for work since Tony ‘I’m Fucking Ironman’ Stark called me out of nowhere revealing my life history to me and then demanding I help him pick out a present since he drew Bucky for their secret Santa. I didn’t ask questions, because it seemed too personal. If Bucky wanted to tell me things, he’d do it in his own time. 

So yeah, here I stood on the cracked pavement in my breakaway pants, icy wind wiping against my legs while I waited for Happy. My yoga mat and small gym bag sat next to me. I had packed a change of clothes and my medicated gel, just in case. Chances were the pants would come off and then I’d have run on home cause that’s what normally happened. Every sexy image I sent to Bucky had carefully hidden the raging scars that started just above my knees. 

“Hey kid, let go. It’s freezing out here.” Happy shouted from an open passenger window. 

I rushed forward and jumped into the warm car. I sighed into the heated seats and buckled up. Safety first pals. 

“Thanks for pickin’ me up Happy,” I leaned up to the front seats and beamed at him.

“How can you sound more Texan than before?” He actually smirked at me while he drove off. 

We sat in silence until we pulled into an underground car park. We drove for a while longer until Happy parked in his designated spot. Being escorted around felt a bit weird. I felt weird to be fair, but that was because of the raging amount of emotions between excitement, dread, lust, and a smidge of self-doubt coursing through me. Happy used his security card to get us access to the floor with the gym. The room was massive with an insane amount of equipment and racked weights and there were quite a few people just working out. I caught sight of Natasha and Sam, then I saw Tony idly walking on a treadmill while a man stood in front of him arguing about something or other. Then I caught sight of a brunet man bun. Oh yeah, there was the hottest hipster in Brooklyn. He was stepping out a boxing ring. How the fuck did they fit that in here? 

I dropped my shit and bolted. 

“Bucky!” I squealed and jumped on him. 

“Hey doll,” he wrapped his arms around my waist and twirled me. He smelled of sweat and Old Spice deodorant and I just wanted to drink that in.

Buck was wearing a fitted work out shirt and basketball shorts. I could feel every muscle in his back through the shirt. 

“Well if that ain’t a pimp hand, I don’t what is,” I laughed when he set me down I could get a good look at the black and gold prosthetic arm. 

“Yeah Shuri has some quite specific design tastes,” he avoided my eyes. 

This was it, the first time I was seeing his arm. Was he waiting for me to freak out?

“Well, I think it suits you. I look good in those colors too,” I winked at him. Where the fuck was this coming from? When did I learn to flirt?

“Yeah I bet you do doll,” he met my eyes and grinned so big his dimple came out. 

“Fuck I could swim in those dimples,” I gasped.

There was a very loud throat clearing and we suddenly remembered we weren’t in the gym together. 

“What year is it that you are wearing breakaway pants, kid?” Tony gave me a once over.

“It’s a strong choice Texas,” Sam smirked. 

“Yeah, and so are those gray joggers in a gym of 95% men.” I teased. 

Bucky introduced me to his friends, who all seemed to know way too much about me. I guess my background check had been shared among them. That did not make me feel very welcome. Beyond all of them being ridiculously athletic supers, I was having to play catch up with their knowledge of me. 

“So come on, let’s see these scars. I read the hospital reports.” Tony waved his green smoothie about. 

“Stark, fuck off,” Bucky hissed. 

“C’mon Buck, we all read the report, it’s insane she can walk at all.” Nat folded her arms.

“It’s cool, that’s why I wore the pants. If I’m gonna scare everyone, I’d like it to be dramatic.” I gripped the waistband of my pants. “I do have shorts on underneath here.”

“Clearly you need a lesson in dramatic then,” Tony smirked. 

“Fine, fine, fine,” I rattled on to try and calm myself. 

Buttons unsnapped in rapid-fire succession and then I was holding a limp piece of fabric. 

“What the fuck?” Sam’s hushed tones filled the quiet gym.

“Questions, does it hurt? Can I touch?” Tony stepped forward. 

“Fuck no dude. We are not that close. We are a Christmas elf status until otherwise stated.” I glared at him.

“C’mon guys, this is a gym. Either work out or leave,” Steve yelled at them, forcing them to disperse. 

“You really didn’t have to do that doll,” Bucky turned to me. 

“Yeah I did,” I sighed. “The audience was a surprise, but I wanted to show you. I felt like I needed to, so that way you could make an informed decision. When I’ve dated other guys, they see my legs and boom. Instant boner killer.”

“If the pimp hand doesn’t bother and you are cool with me being who I am, then I definitely think I’d like to see you try and get rid of my boner,” Bucky laughed. 

“Is that a challenge Buck-o?”

“THIS IS A GYM,” Steve shouted from the other side of the room, scowling at Bucky and me. 


	4. Texas Christmas

After a year of silly text messages, phone sex, real mind-blowing sex, and wonderful times spent together, you decided it was time to take Bucky to Texas for Christmas. And best of all, you drove the whole 24 hours there. Bucky hated civilian airports and you hated using the Avengers’ equipment, so Bucky stole Tony’s 1953 Cadillac because when has Tony ever fucking driven it?

One benefit of driving was being able to get out and stretch. Neither of you enjoyed the cramped space of the car for more than a few hours. Bucky felt like this was a dream vacation. Just you and him, driving and having fun, his phone turned off. You filled most of the car ride talking about your family, who was who; which great aunt would ask invasive questions, which uncles would try to give Bucky the shovel talk, which cousin would just blatantly flirt with him. All of this made him laugh.

Bucky looked over at your sleeping form. It was late, nearly midnight, and he knew you’d be angry if he drove through the night. You cared so much about his wellbeing he wasn’t sure it was his benefit or yours anymore. You’d even gotten him into a ridiculous moisturizing routine to help with his own scars. Bucky may have only agreed to it in the beginning because it was you lathering him up in amazing smelling body butters, but he saw a real difference now. 

Bucky watched the welcome to Memphis sign pass overhead. He took the next exit for hotels and got you guys a room for the night. 

“Baby girl, hey, you gotta wake up enough to walk into the hotel.” He whispered.

“Fuck,” you woke with a start. “How long was I out?”

“Just from Nashville.”

“Shit sorry Buck,” you apologised and made a move to get out the car. 

You stretched your legs and tested the muscles for cramps before you stood up. Bucky held out his right arm for you to lean on while his left held onto your bag of shared clothes. Your sleepy little musings made him smile. You were always so talkative, which meant Bucky didn’t have to force words out his mouth. Anything that came to your mind, just sang out in your southern drawl. 

When you got into the room, Bucky dropped the bag and turned the air conditioning on. Despite the snow outside, it was sweltering in the hotel. You peeled off your clothes and flopped down on top of the covers, too exhausted to do more. Bucky laughed at the sight, but still felt the heat pool in his groin. He pulled off his own clothes before he lifted you from the bed and pulled back the covers. He snuggled up behind you, wrapping his arm around you tightly. Bucky fell asleep whispering his love for you into your shoulder.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Your family was, well, a lot. There were so many people staying at your childhood home. On the first night there, when Bucky had trouble sleeping, he wandered down to the kitchen to be greeted by 5 pairs of small eyes peering over the sofa at him. One awkwards wave later, he walked back up the stairs to the room you were sharing. He was grateful for the hoodie he wore. It hid his vibranium arm from them. Sure he was more than comfortable with you, but you had assured Bucky that it was his call to tell them. That if he wanted to share that part of himself, he could or he could wear his glove. There was no judgment about it. 

Bucky stood at the foot of your childhood bed and watched you sleep for a moment. He saw the shift in your expression. A nightmare was invading your peace. You didn’t get them often, but when you did they would be fierce and difficult to wake you up from. He climbed over the bed and scooped you into his arms. He held you close until you were finally able to wake up. You clung to his chest. Your hands trembled. Bucky smoothed your hair and whispered all the things you need to hear. He was with you, it was safe, there was no fire. 

“I’m sorry,” You whispered.

“Don’t worry doll, I was up already,” he brushed a stray tear from your cheek. 

“We should try and sleep.” You yawned, “Busy day tomorrow.”

You were right, tomorrow was a very busy day. Bucky hid his smile as you drifted back off to sleep against his chest. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

“C’mon chitlins. We’re in theatre four.” You herded on your small nieces and nephews. The adult members of your family juggled drinks and popcorn. 

It was apparently tradition to see whatever classic Christmas film your local theatre was showing on Christmas Eve, no matter how stressed your mom was about cooking or how much your dad moaned about missing the game. Though you didn’t have the affinity for Christmas movies that your mom did, you had told Bucky the best part about the experience was that they always showed Tom and Jerry’s ‘The Night Before Christmas’. So those 8 minutes would be worth the 135 minutes of whatever version of ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ they’d be showing this year. 

Bucky had seen the short when it first came out. He just hoped you liked his amendment to the end. 

As Jerry hooked the bow wrapped cube of cheese with his broken candy cane, the mousetrap began to slowly play one of your favorite songs. 

_ Wise men say only fools rush in _

_ But I can't help falling in love with you _

_ Shall I stay _

_ Would it be a sin _

_ If I can't help falling in love with you _

Bucky watched your head quirk to the side. You didn’t notice him slip out of his seat and on to one knee. The floor was sticky and the lights were coming on. Finally, you looked at him. He took your left hand in his. 

_ Like a river flows surely to the sea _

_ Darling so it goes _

_ Some things are meant to be _

_ Take my hand, take my whole life too _

_ For I can't help falling in love with you _

“I’ve known that since you tried to convince me that The Cat Concerto was better than Dog Trouble that I loved you, doll. You have given me nothing but love and patience and understanding. Please would you take this fool's hand and life, and marry me?” Bucky smiled up at you. 

“Well, I’m right,” you giggled as tears streamed down your face. “And of course I will marry you.”

Bucky placed the ring he held onto your finger. Your family, and the rest of the theater, burst into a cheer. You placed Bucky’s left hand on your cheek and brought his face to yours. You kissed him with all the love you had for him and him for you.


	5. Bonus - Telling the Group Chat

Text to “Coolest People Club”

**You-** BOOM BITCHES

[ ](https://3375fwordpress.files.wordpress.com/2016/07/wp-1468719555234.jpg)

**Sam-** Fucking finally

**Steve-** Congratulations! 🥳 He’s been carrying that around for months. 

**Nat-** 💍💍💍💍💍💍💍

**Clint-**

**Tony-** You hurt my car, you are out of the group chat Mrs. Barnes 

**You-** I’m not sure what you mean Mr. Stark-Rogers 😘😘

**Tony-** I have the video evidence. Bucky even flipped the camera off.

**Steve-** Tones just be happy for them. 

**Bucky 💖-** Yeah just be happy for us tinman

**Tony-** Control your Manchurian Candidate

**You-**

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I know Dog Trouble came out after March 1942, but I wanted to reference it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
